The PPG Are In Love
by The Real Buttercup
Summary: Hey guys wuz up I just put this incredible story is really cool is about the PPG as teenagers. And guess what Brick And Butch just to like Buttercup when they where little as in five and where evil. So if you like it tell me so I put more okay plese revie


**BUTTERCUP AND BUTCH GREEN LOVE**

**BUBBLES AND BOOMER BLUE LOVE**

**BLOSSOM AND BRICK RED LOVE**

**One day at Townsvilled Mall there was three young ladys one of them had orange long hair with a ponytail she had pink eyes, she wore a half pink shirt and red jeans. Her name was Blossom or Momoko. Her father was a scientist and have two little sisters. She could fly and have powers just as her sisters. The other sister had two pony blond tails, and baby blue eyes she wore a sexy shirt with the words "Don´t you wish your gf was hot like me" the shirt was baby blue, she wore a sexy skirt. Her name was Bubbles or Myako. The last sister had black long hair with yello stripes, her eyes where green she wore a sexy green shirts with the words "Bad Girl" and Black baggy pants, sometimes she wore a hat. Her name was Buttercup or Karouku. The three sisters had powers and where know as the POWERPUFf GIRLS. Blossom was the leader one, Miss Perfect. intellegent, Miss Bossy, sometimes over reacting about being her the leader. Bubbles was the baby one, she always cry, bunny fan, still keeping her octopus, really scared of the night and the boogie man. Sometimes her sisters tell her baby or cry baby or to girly. Buttercup was a tomboy (no leasbian) she wasn´t all girly like bubbles or too bussy like blossom she likes to hang out on the park with his best friend Mitch or go to the sketboard or arcader it doesnt matter. Blossom was on the book store, Bubbles, was on the animal pet, and Buttercup was on the arcades.Blossom POV**I´m in the book store readying a scientific book. Its really interesting that I´m going to buy it. I went to the cashier to give him the book so I can pait and when I saw the cashier in his eyes he sound really familiar like I see him or something. He wored a red cap His eyes where red and he have a little pony orange tail. Thats strange I thought I was the one with pinks eyes or red because therese nobody that have red or pink eyes epsept me."Hey wake up they don´t pay me to woke you up nerd" I heard the cashier call me."You young man are so rude you not suppost to talk like that to girls" I said with an angry voice"Shut up and leave I don´t have all day to fight you" I heard the cashier with embarrising face"Well I think I have to talk to the manager young man, or should I mean..." I say try to look at his tag."BRICK" I said yelling. I couldn´t believe Brick here in Townsvilled especially working. What is he doing in here I though me and my sister got rid of the RodwyRuff Boys yes those are the name. When we where little we just to fighitng and fighting. One day they beat us and we almost got killed but thanks to Miss Bellium. There were destroyed by a kiss, because boys like five are not interested in girls until there teenagers well I think I could give him a kiss. But his so hotttttt. Oh my god why did I say that especially brick where enemys. I never say that to a boy especially Ruff like him but really he look hottttt. Not again.

**BRICK POV:**

Okay I´m setting over here at my job as a cashier then I saw a girl with orange hair and pink eyes she had a half and sexy alfight with pink pants. She had in her hands a scientifc book then when she comes she just stare at me I blushed. She is hot but I pretend I didn´t like her. She looks very familiar. She just keep staring like if like she seen me. I got blushed so I yelled at her "Hey wake up they don´t pay me to woke you up nerd" Then she got mad at me and her face was red but I think she is embarrease or not I don´t know."You young men are so rude you not suppost to talk like that to girls" she said with an angry voice. I realize then that she looks really sexy wen she is mad."Shut up and leave I don´t have all day to figth you." I said with an embarrising face I think she noticed that. Man she sound like a bossy lady I like that on a girl."Well I think I have to talk to the manager or shoud I mean..." She pause and trying to look at my name tag. "BRICK" she yelled. I think she was surprise about seeing me is like we met before but I don´t remember or maybe I do I think she has power likes me. OH MY GOD She couldn´t be Blossom what is that stupid Puff doing in here or wait I forgot she is a girl. Man I can´t not belive I said sexy to a puff but in a second thought I think she is sexy. Okay I don´t say that to girls especially my enemy. Was her name I forgot but I think it starst with a B. When me and my brothers were five we beat those sissies butt but when I saw Buttercup how she fight and act like a boy I say in my five year old mind."Wow that babe can fight" I think I use to have a big crush on her sence then. My brothers never knew but I saw at Butch´face that he have a crush on her too. We won at first but then they won us do you know how by kissing us we blow up because of cooties, we are not suppost to blow up by that. well anyway. I keep tallking like if I didn´t know her."Hey pinky are you alright shes you don´t have to yell their are going to think i´m beating you up so shut up"

**BUBBLES POV:**

I´m in the pet store trying to buy a hamster until a nice blond boy with big blues eyes and really handsome cam to me and say to me"May I help you meam." he said with a cute smile. He look very familiar but I don´t know where maybe in my dreams."Yes I´m looking for a hamster do you have any" I said with a big smile and I was blussing I don´t know why."Yes let me show you where." He said gravign my hand oh my he is graving my hand I got more red than ever it feels like heaven and he is the angel but why those he looks really familiar."There" He said poiting me where the hamster and bunnies are."Thank you how can I ever pay you for what you did" I said with a smile."By giving me your name beutiful." He said with his red face I think I´m the first lady that he ever flirt oh my he is so cuuuuuuuuute."Okay but can you tell me your name first" I say to him.

**BOOMER POV**

Yes this is my first day at the job I can´t not believe it. It seems like yesturday when I got my application. My brothers Brick and Butch have jobs too. My big brother Brick is working at the library store as a cashier he said that he likes reading books. My secong brother Butch had a job also and he is working in the arcades because he likes videogames. And I have two jobs one is a doctor animal I think they are called veterians or something then I´m working in the pet shop. I´m working there because I like animals especiallys the rabbits. When I was five I use to call then wabbits I´m glad that my two brothers never knew because they will freak out sence I´m a ruff I´m not suppost to like it but well. I´m cleaning a rabbit house until I saw a beutiful blong sexy girl with two pony tails. She looks like me but familiar too. I think that cute blond girl needs help so I´m going for it and maybe ask her on a date I hope she doesn´t have a bf."May I help you meam" I said with a nice smile I think she likes it. Then she kept staring at me like if she see me for one minute."Yes I´m looking for a hamster do you have any" She said with a beutiful smile. I could see her blussing maybe she likes me."Yes let me show you where" I said graving her hand I don´t know why I´m doing this but I like it this my first time I grave a cute girl´s hand. I think she is freak out."There" I said poiting her where the hamster and rabbits are."Thank you how can I ever pay you for what you did." She said with her beutiful smile that I love. This is my first time I talk to a girl. No girl can take me serious. I date girls but the girls just use me as a toy. I think she is not like those sissies girls Okay I´m going for it."By giving me your name beutiful" I said with a fake smile. Man I could feel my face so red. I think she noticed that. Oh please don´t laph at me Please."Okay but can you tell me your name first" She said to me."Short beutiful my name is Boomer. Now can you tell me yours" I said but first I saw how she shoked maybe she didn´t like me. But wait I think I know her but I don´t kno where. Then she spoke." I´m Bubbles and I think we met before" She said with her red face. I don´t know is she is ferious with me or embarring. Now I remember she is bubbles that cute little five year old girl that I just to fight. Yes back then when we where little we where just fightin and fighting. When mojo jojo creat us and told us to kick the PowerPuff Girls butt we did and almost kille those sissie but they beat us again by kissing us and we blow up. But when we were there my brother Brick was just staring at Buttercup like if he had a crush on her or something so did Butch too with Buttercup. They kiss us and we did blow up we are not suppost to blow up for that maybe because we where to young for girls epsept with my two brothers just staring at Buttercup. Wow Bubbles is really hot I don´t care if we use to fight or being enemys I ´m staring to fall for her so I don´t care what my brothers will say I´m just going to follow my little heart, so deal with it.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

Yes I made it I´m in the arcades now I´m going for it. I´m was playing games until I see a cute guy with black spiky hair. He wored a cholo´s shirt and black baggy pants. I got a little bit red but I don´t know why. He saw me and smile. Oh my god he is so cute and hot. Okay you may think I´m crazy but just because I act like a tomboy it doesn´t mean I´m not interested in boys of course I am but no one had ever flirt with me cause they think I´m weird. Okay now I have to go to the restroom so I´m going to pass by him. When I was passing by him I stop and just stare and he stare at me too. He looks very familiar but I don´t remember. Oh well. Then I just made my move."Hey wuz up dude".

**BUTCH POV**

Okay I´m cleaning some arcades and my two brothers Brick and Boomer are working too. I was taking the money from the machine and I saw a SEXY girl with black hair and green light eyes and with a sexy alfight. I think I´m in love but this is the first time I fall in love. I saw her and her face was red maybe she thinks I´m cute. Oh my god she so sexy. She looks really sexy when she is red. It looks like she doesn´t have a BF this is my chance. I saw her walking tour the restroom and then she stop and stare at me. Oh I could feel my face is so red. My face turns like that everytime I see a sexy girl. Wus her name, where does she live, does she have a bf. But I don´t know why but she looks like Buttercup. Yes I remember Buttercup when I first saw her, when we where little she look really cute. To bad in back then we where enemys but I fall in for her. I´m glad my two idiots brothers didn´t see that I have a crush Buttercup because I´m ruff and the best fighter but I think my brother Brick use to go over Buttercup oh well."Hey wus up dude" she said with a smile."Wuz up" I said with my sexiest tone. I think she like it because she giggles."You look very familiar have we met or something." she said with a confused face."Well I remember you I think your name is Buttercup huh?" I said"Yes everyone knows me because I´m a heroes and a PowerPuff." she said with a cool tone."Well I think you don´t remember me do ya?" I said."No" she said calm"Well I have to fresh your memory then." I said by placing a kiss by her cheek. She was shoked."Is that answe your question" I said keeping my voice cool and sexy"Oh my are you Butch. Butch JOJO" she said freak out."I´m and always babe." I said with a sexiest tone."What are you bastard doing here. I destroy you and my sister destroy your brothers how where you created?" she said with an angry face. She looks so sexy when she is like that."Well is a long story and me and my brothers are not criminals anymore we change babe and we have jobs.""I don´t believe you. You are Butch but on the other hand you look so hot." she said with a cute smile."I know babe and you look so sexy too. How about this I take you on a date so we can know each other really well" I said with my face red."Short but you have to take your brothers and I´ll take my sisters okay so we could be on a double date." she said with a smile"Short babe anything for my girl" I said with a grin on my face. I could see her face was a red as a tomatoe.Well I cannot wait to tell my brothers.

**BLOSSOM POV**

I cannot believe it Brick is back with his brothers. And I cannot believe it I though he was cute. AAAAAAAAAH. I was yelling in my room, until a knock came. "Come in". I said with a sad voice."Hey Bloss I heard you screaming and I wanted to come and check if everything was right over here." Bubbles said. I sit up and staring to have a conversation with her."Yes Bubs something is up with me. I said almost crying."You can tell me Bloss" Bubbles said cheering me up." Do you remember the RowdyRuff boys." I said."Yes why" Bubbles said with her face really confusing."Do you remember how they got destroyed." I said"Yes we kiss them why" Bubbles said."Well I think we didn´t kiss them right" I said"What do you mean Blossom" She said with a confuse on her face."Is just that I was on the library store and I saw a cashier really familiar and his name was Brick."Maybe he is another Brick Bloss." Bubbles said."Oh and can you tell me why he have red eyes huh nobody has red eyes or pink. I´m the only girl that has pink eyes for crying out loud." I said a little bit mad."Chills Bloss you don´t have to yelled" Bubbles said with her face kind of scare."I´m sorry Bubs is just that I cannot believe Brick is here. Why is he here. How was back to life. Why does he change or not."Do you like him" Bubbles said with a smirk on her face."What no I don´t like him specially my enemy okay." I said trying to lie because I really like him but his my enemy and I don´t if I could date him."Don´t you lie to me Blossom because I know when you are lying so tell me the truth." Bubbles said looking at my red face."OKAY I ADMITT OKAY I LIKE HIM OR MAYBE LOVE HIM." I said yelling."Really you do Bloss. Don´t worry I woun´t tell him I promise." Bubles said **with** a smile on her face. Then she hugs me. I know that she understand and maybe she like boomer too.

**BUBBLES POV**

I see that Blossom really understand me and I think she notice that I like Boomer."So?" Blossom said with a smirk"What?" I said with my face confuse I know she is going to tell me if I like Boomer."Tell me did you saw Boomer?" Blossom said with a smile."Yes" I said really cheer up."Does he have a job too?" Blossom said."Yes he works on a pet shop, I guess he loves animals." I said with a smile."What did he told you" Blossom said."Well I think he likes me because he stared to flirt with me" I said."Did he know that you are a puff" Blossom said with a serious on her face."I think he notice that but he didn´t care" I said with a love smile."What else did he told you" Blossom said."Well that I saw on his face that I´m the first girl that he ever flirt I think he likes me he he." I said giggling."I bet he does." Blossom said with a smirk."Hey wuz going on?" Buttercup came on the door."Hi buttercup how was your day." I said trying to switch conversation."It was cool" Buttercup said with a red face."Did you saw somebody familiar?" Blossom said with a grin on her face.

**BUTTERCUP POV:**

oh no I think they notice."Let me guess the RRBS are back right""Yes" Bubbles said with a grin smile."Let me guess Bloss saw Brick and you saw Boomer""Yes and Boomer was cute." Bubbles said with a dreamy face."What about you Bloss" I said with a big smile."Well Brick yelled at me but I think he likes me cause I saw him on his face." Blossom said with a red face."How about you, did you saw that green eyes that look like you" Bubbles said with a smile."Yes and he is a Hunk and HOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT." I said yelling."Wow Buttercup and what happen next" Blossom said with a smile on her face."Yes did he ask you out" Bubbles said with a smile."Yeap and he told me that his brother wanted to go out with you girls on a double date." I said with a big smile. Bubbles got happy because she was going to see that blue ruff and Blossom got happy and sad at the same time."Wuz the matter red are you not happy you got a date with a ruff especially the red guy" I said with a serius face."Yes and no at the same time" Blossom said with a sad face."What do you mean red" I said with a confused face."Is just that he doesn´t like me because he yell at me" Blossom said."Lesson red I know that you are sad but I know that guy really likes you okay just give him a chance." I said with a big smile that nobody can resist."Okay I´ll try." Blossom said putting a fake smile."Don´t worry Bubbles is going to take you on the mall so she could buy you some sexies clothes that the guy in red is going to be your BF" I said with a grin on my face."Why Bubbles I could buy my own clothes" Blossom said with a serous face."Because Bubbles is in fashion, and she is all into clothes I know she could help you trust me" I said with a smile."Okay." Blossom said with a smile on her face.

**BRICK POV:**

Man I´m really tired and sad at the same time. I heard a know on my room. We don´t leave with Mojo Jojo we leave alone and we are jsut 15 years old."Leave I don´t want to talk" I said yelling at the door." Bro its me Butch are you okay." Butch came into my room.""Oh nothing is just that..." I said with a sad face."You what" Butch said with a confused on his face."Well do you remember when we where created." I said looking him on his face."Yes I remember that the monkey create us, why" Butch said with a serious face.""Do you remember our first fight with a three little girls that have superpowers just like us." I said to him."Yeah I like the green puff I think she was really hot when she was fithing. When she kiss me I like it but I pretend it like I blow up."Wait did she blow you up or you blow up." I said with a confused face."I blow my self up" Butch said with a serous face."Everytime when you guys where sleeping I sneak into Buttercup´s room and saw her how she sleep." Butch said with a stupid grin on his face."Well I just to have a crush on her too Butch." I said with a sad face. "But now I think I´m in love with Blossom.""Okay its okay bro" Butch said trying to cheer me up."Hey did you knew the knew Brick" Boomer said coming in my room."What news Boomer." I said with a confused face."Why you don´t tell him butch" Boomer said talking to Butch."Okay bro. Brick we have a date with the hottest girls in Townsville." Butch said with a grin on his face."What do you mean." I said with a confused face."With The POWERPUFF GiRlSSSSSSSS." Boomer said yelling.

**BOOMER POV:**

I can not believe I have a date with Bubbles thanks to Butch."WHAT" Brick said with a mad face."What don´t you like it because I like it and I think I´m going to declare to my bubble boo." I said with a love face"Yeah and I´m going to win Buttercup and tell her how much I love her sence we where little." Butch said with a grin on his face."Are you crazy guys how could you love those puff their our enemys and I´m not going" Brick said still mad."Bro Blossom is going" I said trying to cheer him up"Yeah you can tell her sorry for what you did to her on the store" Butch said with a smile."Okay I´m going." Brick said with a fake smile

**BUTCH POV**

"Lesson Brick you go buy some clothes and you Boomer stop acting like a girl and I´m going to get my old clothes that one day I took on the prom""Wow Butch sence when you become the boss" Boomer said with a happy face."Shut up Boomer and dress up for your date with that cute blond girl we don't have all day" I said to him."Okay I'm going" Boomer said with his face so happy because he is going to see that cute blond sissie girl."Wuz wrong bro" I said to Brick that looks lik he was mad and sad at the same time."What if the pink girl hates me." Brick said with a sad face."Don't worried bro, she is not going to hate you" I said with a cool tone."But I yelled at her." He said with a serious face."Lesson maybe she is going to give you another chance okay don't worried." I said with a big smile."Okay." Brick say puttign a smile on his face."Okay we need to get ready." I said trying to cheer up Brick. We went to my escaled and drive to the girls house.

**BLOSSOM POV: **

"Come on Red are you ready" Buttercup said trying to get ready."Yes I'm ready" I said with a sad face."Are you okay sister." Bubbles said."Yes I'm okay is just that I hope Brick will like me because last time I saw him he yelled at me." I said to Bubbles with almost a tear."Don't worried Red is going to be okay trust me" Bubbles said trying to cheer me up."Okay I'll try just because you and green told me too." I said to bubbles with a fake smile I hope she doesn't notice.

**BUBBLES POV**

I think Blossom is sad because she is going to see Brick. I hope Brick doesn't yelled at her. I was talking to Blossom until a bell from the door ring."I get it" Buttercup said with a smile on her face. I think she really want to see that green Ruff hehe. Oh well I really want to see boomer."Come on Blossom their here" I said pulling her arm."What if he didn't came because he hates me" Blossom said almost cryign."Of course he came I know he did" I said with a fake smile. Really I did't know but I'm trying to get blossom really happy. I hope he did came. We open the door and we saw three good looking guys just starign at us. The first guy looks like blossom epsept that she has pink eyes. He wored a red cap as always his orange hair tied into a ponytail and his reds eyes just starign at Blossom. He wored a Basketball shirt and black baggy pants. My pink sister had her long hair down with just a half pony tail and a flower in her hair. She wore a shirt bra with a red jacket that says "SEXY" and she whore a pink skirt. I bought that for her so she can impreased her man and I think she did. The secod guy was Boomer also starign at me. His hair was as mine epsept that he didn't have any ponytails but just in the front has the same as mine. He wored a t-baby blue shirt with Black baggy pants. I wore two ponytails with a sexiest baby blue shirt that says "WHAT ARE YOU STARIGN AT?" Buttercup give it to me as a present in christmas, two years ago. and I wore a skirt. The green ruff just stares at Buttercup. He has his hair all spiky and an earing on his ear. He had a homie green shirt with Black baggy pants. Buttercup had her hair tied in a ponytail. She wored a sexy shirt that says BAD GIRL and black baggy pants as always.

**BUTTERCUP POV**

Okay this is my chance to win Butch and know him a little bit."Hi guys" I said with a smile. Butch just stare at me and spoke."Hey" With a sexiest tone."Hi Bubbles you look so pretty today" The Blue ruff said to her without keeping his eyes out of her."Hi boomie you look so handsome too." Bubbles said blushing. And they both went to the escaled."Hi Brick, umm...You look great today." Blossom said with a smile."Thanks lets go" Brick said with a serious on his face. Man that guy really stink if he wants to go out with my sister he need to flirt with her or something."So are you ready" Butch said putting an arm around my shoulder."Hey can I ask you a question" I said with a serious face."Short babe what is it" Butch said"Do you think your big brother likes my big sister." I said with a sad on my face."You mean brick with your pink sister." Butch said pointing to Brick and Blossom."Yes" I said."I don't know why" Butch said with a serious on his face."Because Blossom likes him" I said with a smile."Oh well I guess he likes her too" Butch said with a lying face. I think he is lying to me hmm.

**BRICK POV:**

I´m in Buttercup´s green escaled with her sisters. And I´m in front of pink looser man I cannot believe it what should I do what should I say."So" Blossom said starign to talk."What" I said with a mean face."I just wanted to be friendly" Blossom said almost crying."I´m sorry that I yelled at you, and the second thing is just that I really think you are sexy" I said with a red face I think she notice."Really Brick you really think so" Blossom said with her face so happy. Man she looks so sexy when she is like that."of course beutiful but I have to tell you a secret." I said."Okay what is it." Blossom said."Do you remember when we where little." I said."Yeah what is it." Blossom said."I fall in love with one of your sisters but that is when I was little as five." I said."Oh you fall for Bubbles or Buttercup" Blossom said."Actually I fall for Buttercup hah funny story but I´m not in love with her anymore because well she is not my style." i said."Oh then who is your girl" Blossom said with a sad face."You tell me" I said placing my lips on Blossom´s lips oh man I´m kissing her I´m kissing her her lips felt warmth and soft. They taste like strawberrys. I really like it.

**BOOMER POV:**

I was in the kitchen helping Bubbles. Then I got really red I think she notice that"Wuz the matter boomie why are you red are you sick or mad" Bubbles said whith her scary face. Man shel looks so cute:"Bubbles can I ask you a question" I said"Short boomie wat is it" Bubbles said"Um Bubbles I´m staring to fall in love with a sexi girl she is really popular but I don´t know if she likes me or not what should I do sence you are a girl" I said Bubbles got really sad and wanted to cry."Oh well go and tell her how you feel and how much you love her she is going to be so lucky" Bubbles said trying to cry."Oh okay Bubbles I...I...LOOOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" I said shouting.

**BUBBLES POV**

"Really Boomer really you love me but what about that sexy girl that you fall in love with" I said really happy I think I´m the girl."Guess who is the girl that drive me crazy is you cheri you and I wanted to tell you if you want to be my GF Forever. He said with his red face."You tell me" I said placing a passionate kiss on the lips. Oh my his lips feel so warmth and they taste like chocalete chips cookies. This is the best day of my life.

**BUTTERCUP POV:**

Okay Butch went to see the TV and I´m going to the restroom so when I finished I don´t see Blossom or Brick maybe Brick is kissing her or something so I went to check on my Escaled and I see Brick And Blossom making out oh my I think I´m going to be sick. Then I went to the kitchen and I see Boomer and Bubbles kissing each other or making out okay still gross. If my sisters kiss theyr bf why can´t I kiss Butch he is so cool for a tomboy girl. I went there and I see Butch still watching TV.€"Hey babe wuz up" Butch said putting an arm around my waist."Oh did you know that Blossom and Brick are making out" I said"finally those two got along." Butch said kind of happy."I went to the kitchen and I saw Bubbles and Boomer making out" I said trying to convice him to kiss me. Yes if really sounds funny I really want to kiss me all right."So wuz the point if my brothers and your sisters are making out" Butch say kind of annoying I think he doesn´t get the idea."Just um.. Butch are you virgin" I said switching the conversation."I don´t do any miracles baby" Butch said now graving my hands okay I think he knows what I´m talking about but he is just playing dumb I like that on a man."No dummy if you do it or not" I said kind of annoying."oh that kind no never in my life, and you" Butch said with his sexiest tone that I love."Nope never um.. Have you have your first kiss." I said."Nope only you kiss me on the cheek when we where five but you just did that to destroy me." Butch said kind of sad."Is because you were bad but I like it and I enjoy it but oh just for..." I was kut by Butch´s lips oh my he is kissing me he is kissing me now he is on top of me and still kissing me.

**BUTCH POV:**

Oh yes baby I´m kissing the girl in my life her lips felts like lemon I like that. I always wanted to kiss her always sence we met I wanted to kiss her I´m on top of her and she is not strugeling she is the best tomboy gf I ever have."Sorry babe I just coulnt resist myself I always wanted to kiss..." I was cut no by Buttercup´s sexiest lips.


End file.
